One Call Away
by RainKim
Summary: karena seburuk apapun hari seorang Jeon Jungkook, akan selalu ada Kim Taehyung yang menyelematkan harinya. TaeKook/VKook.


_When you feel like hope is gone_

 _Just run into my arms_

 _Darling..._

.

.

.

 **One Call Away**

.

 **A TaeKook FanFiction By Rain**

.

 **Inspired by One Call Away - Charlie Puth (Taehyung's cover)**

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook mengerang lemah ketika sinar matahari pagi yang mengintip dari celah jendela kamar mengusik tidurnya. Menguap sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya, pemuda Jeon tersebut lalu mengucek kedua matanya yang masih enggan terbuka.

"Argh, sial!" umpatnya pelan. Well, bangun tidur dengan seluruh tubuh yang terasa sakit, juga kepala yang pening bukanlah awal pagi yang menyenangkan. Salahkan saja pekerjaannya yang dikejar deadline sehingga Jungkook harus bekerja mati-matian.

Tubuh berbalut piyama warna baby bluenya masih betah telungkup di kasur, dengan kedua tangan dan kaki direntangkan lebar-lebar. Sungguh enggan beranjak dari sana sebenarnya, namun bayangan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk di kantor akhirnya memaksa Jeon muda untuk bangkit dan berjalan terhuyung ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh tepat dan Jungkook sudah siap berangkat. Hanya berjalan beberapa menit dan ia telah sampai di halte bus terdekat. Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan, berharap dapat mengumpulkan semangatnya yang masih terburai. Jungkook kemudian merogoh saku celana bahannya untuk mengambil ponsel, melihat kalau ternyata tak ada satupun notifikasi atau pesan singkat disana. Ah, Jungkook baru ingat kalau kekasih aliennya -sebut saja Kim Taehyung- yang bekerja sebagai fotografer itu kini tengah mendapat tugas disebuah hutan di daerah pedalaman. Yang mana disana akan sulit mendapat sinyal. Jadi wajar saja bila pemuda yang berusia selisih tiga tahun darinya itu tak memberi kabar selama hampir tiga minggu ini. Jungkook sih tidak merasa khawatir ataupun curiga kekasihnya itu akan macam-macam disana, yah kecuali Taehyung cukup sinting sehingga mau selingkuh dengan mengencani makhluk hutan yang kebanyakan adalah primata.

Saat hendak kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku, seseorang tiba-tiba menabrak bahunya, membuat ponsel itu terlepas begitu saja dari genggamannya dan meluncur bebas ke aspal.

Praakk

Jungkook menatap horor ponselnya yang tergeletak dengan layar menghitam di bawah kakinya. Ingin meraih benda tersebut, namun seseorang telah lebih dulu mengambilnya kemudian menyerahkannya takut-takut ke Jungkook.

"Astaga, Nak. Maafkan paman. Ponselmu..." seorang pria paruh baya mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan panik.

Jungkook kesal, tentu. Terlebih ketika ia menerima ponsel tersebut dan melihat bagaimana kondisi benda itu. Layarnya retak parah, dari sudut kiri bawah sampai menyebar ke seluruh layar. Beruntung ponsel itu masih menyala saat Jungkook menekan tombol powernya. Tapi, demi kolor sponge bob kesayangan Taehyung, Ponsel itu adalah keluaran terbaru yang baru Jungkook beli dari hasil kerja kerasnya dua bulan lalu! Ingin sekali rasanya Jungkook mengumpat dan memaki, tapi ia masih punya sopan santun. Apalagi pria paruh baya itu berulang kali membungkuk minta maaf dengan raut wajah yang begitu menyesal, Jungkook hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan akhirnya bergumam 'tidak apa-apa' dengan seutas senyum yang di paksakan.

Setelah Paman itu pergi, Jungkook kembali menatap miris ponselnya.

Awal pagi yang buruk, eh? Jeon Jungkook?

.

.

.

Jungkook tiba di kantor dengan wajah yang masih tertekuk. Sejujurnya rasa kesalnya belum sepenuhnya hilang, tapi kesabarannya seolah kembali di uji ketika ia sampai di meja kerjanya dan melihat berkas-berkas yang kemarin ia tata rapi, kini berserakan di meja.

Holy Fucking Shit! Siapa jahanam yang sudah mengacak-acak pekerjaannya?!

Pemuda Jeon itu sudah akan pengumpat dan meneriaki siapa saja pelaku penghacuran meja kerjanya -oke, itu berlebihan- ketika Park Jimin -rekan kerjanya- menghampiri Jungkook sambil meringis.

"Uh, Jungkook -ah. Maafkan aku. Tadi aku mencari salah satu berkas yang tertumpuk di mejamu. Aku terburu-buru karena berkas itu akan di tanda tangani oleh bos sebelum ia berangkat meeting jam delapan nanti, jadi... well, aku belum sempat-" ucapan Jimin terhenti ketika pemuda itu merasakan aura tak mengenakan yang menguar di sekeliling Jungkook.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah merapikannya kemarin. Memilah dan mengurutkan berkas-berkas itu secara teliti untuk mempermudah pekerjaanku dan sekarang kau malah membuatnya berantakan lagi!" Jungkook menatap tajam Jimin dengan alis menukik. Astaga, kenapa orang-orang begitu senang membuatnya kesal pagi ini?

Jimin semakin meringis takut. Jungkook yang imut bisa terlihat menyeramkan jika marah, you know?

"Aku tahu. Makanya aku kembali kesini untuk membantumu merapikannya lagi. Maafkan aku, Jungkook-ah." Jimin berucap sambil menangkup kedua tangannya di depan wajah, memasang mimik bersalah yang membuat Jungkook akhirnya menghela napas keras.

"Sudahlah, lupakan." Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. Memejamkan mata dan memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. "Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali sih?" gerutunya yang hanya mampu di dengar sendiri.

.

.

.

Jungkook merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku akibat terlalu lama duduk di kursinya. Akhirnya, semua pekerjaannya yang menumpuk itu sudah beres. Sebentar lagi, jam kerjanya juga hampir berakhir dan Jungkook bisa segera pulang ke rumah dan tidur nyenyak malam ini. Yah, setidaknya itu yang Jungkook pikirkan, sebelum atasannya menghampiri Jungkook dengan setumpuk berkas lain di tangan.

"Jungkook, bisa kau selesaikan berkas-berkas ini juga hari ini? Seharusnya berkas ini memang di urus lusa, tapi ada perubahan scedule jadi bisa kan kau lembur malam ini?"

Jungkook menatap atasannya itu dengan mata bulatnya yang mengerjap tak percaya, "Hyung- maksudku Presdir Kim, apa anda serius?"

Presdir Kim -Kim Namjoon- mengangguk sambil tersenyum meminta maaf. "Ya, tentu saja aku serius, Kook. Tolong kau lembur saja malam ini, aku akan menyuruh Jimin untuk membantumu nanti. Oke?" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban si kelinci Jeon yang sedang loading, Namjoon meletakkan begitu saja berkas-berkas itu di meja kemudian melenggang pergi.

Pemuda Jeon Menatap tumpukan map di mejanya dengan senyum getir dan sejumput kekesalan di hati.

Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kasur empuk yang sempat ia bayangkan tadi.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dalam posisi terlentang. Kemeja maroonnya kusut, pun sama dengan rambut caramelnya yang sudah awut-awutan. Jungkook lelah, sungguh. Rasanya ia hanya ingin tidur tanpa perlu repot-repot mandi terlebih dahulu.

Baru sejenak memejamkan mata, Jungkook teringat dengan ponselnya yang ia lemparkan asal ke sudut tempat tidur. Meraih dan menyalakannya hanya untuk mendapati tidak ada satupun pesan masuk dari Taehyung hingga saat ini.

"Tae Hyung sedang apa ya sekarang? Apa disana benar-benar tidak ada sinyal sama sekali?" gumamnya sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

' _Tae Hyung, sedang apa? Kau tidak sedang mencoba selingkuh dariku dengan mengencani primata-primata disana, kan?_ '

Pesan itu ia kirim ke nomor Taehyung. Lama Jungkook menunggu, namun sama sekali tak ada balasan.

"Kim Taehyung bodoh." Umpatnya pelan. Biasanya seburuk apapun hari yang Jungkook alami, akan selalu ada Taehyung yang menyambutnya ketika ia pulang di penghujung hari. Memeluknya dan mendengarkan setiap keluh kesahnya dengan sabar dan sepenuh hati. Tapi sekarang, pemuda Kim itu tidak disini, dan tak bisa dihubungi meski hanya lewat pesan singkat seperti ini. "Menyebalkan." Gerutunya lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan balasan, tertera dengan nama pengirim 'Taehyungie'.

' _Aku sedang di jalan, sayang. Tentu saja tidak. Di sini tidak ada yang secantik dan sesemok dirimu, Bunny_ : *'

Jungkook terkekeh membaca pesan singkat terdebut, "Taehyungie Pabbo." Katanya kemudian menekan icon memanggil. Mumpung Taehyung sedang bisa di hubungi, Jungkook ingin sekalian mendengar suara Namja itu.

Hanya butuh tiga detik sebelum panggilan itu di jawab dan suara Husky Taehyung terdengar, " _Merindukanku, Bunny_?"

Jungkook mendengus, tapi tak berusaha menyangkal. Ia menyamankan posisi tidurnya dengan menyamping sambil memeluk guling, "Hyung kapan pulang?" tanyanya yang terdengar seperti merengek.

Taehyung terkekeh di seberang sana, " _Sebentar lagi, Sayang. Bagaimana harimu hari ini?_ "

"Buruk." Jawab Jungkook cepat, "aku seolah mengalami kesialan berturut-turut seharian." Gerutunya dengan bibir terpout.

" _Oh, kelinci manisku yang malang._." Taehyung berujar kemudian, " _jangan bersedih, eum. Esok hari pasti akan jadi hari yang lebih baik untukmu_."

Jungkook bisa merasakan Taehyung tengah tersenyum lembut di sana dan hatinya seketika menghangat. Penatnya perlahan-lahan terangkat dan kekesalannya lambat laun sirna dengan cepat.

"Hyung, bogoshippeuda." Gumam Jungkook lirih. Kini, ia bisa merasakan kalau Taehyung tengah tersenyum jahil.

" _Benarkah? Kelinci manis Hyung yang menggemaskan ini merindukan Hyung, eum?_ "

"Hyung! Hentikan. Kau menyebalkan." Gerutuan Jungkook hanya dibalas kekehan Taehyung dari sana.

Hening sejenak, sampai kemudian suara Taehyung kembali terdengar.

" _Baiklah, kalau begitu bisakah kau bukakan pintu untukku sekarang? Kedua tanganku sedang sibuk membawa peralatan sambil menelpon. Dan jujur saja, Hyung sudah lelah jika harus berdiri di depan pintu lebih lama, Kook-ah_."

Jungkook mengerjap bingung, "Kau... apa?" tanyanya memastikan.

" _Bukakan pintunya, sayang, Hyung pulang_."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Jungkook bangkit dengan tergesa dari tempat tidur. Melesat ke pintu depan kemudian membukanya dan mendapati Kim Taehyung berdiri disana dengan ponsel masih tertempel di telinga kanan. Tersenyum dengan raut lelah di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Hyuuuungg!" Jungkook refleks berseru kemudian melompat memeluk Taehyung seperti koala, membuat tubuh pemuda Kim terhuyung hingga akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Astaga, Jungkookie. Kau berat, ya ampun." Taehyung mengeluh, tapi ia terkekeh juga dan mengelus kepala Jungkook yang terselip di bahunya. "Hyung juga kangen Jungkookie." Katanya, mengecup surai madu Jungkook kemudian.

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Taehyung dan menggerum seperti seekor kucing. "Kau selalu datang di saat yang tepat. Sebenarnya kau ini apa? Superman?"

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar penuturan Jungkook, "Nah, aku tidak sehebat itu, kok." Ia menangkup wajah Jungkook agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan. "Karena aku hanya akan menyelamatkan hari seorang Jeon Jungkook, seburuk apapun itu." Pemuda kim kemudian mengikis jarak sehingga kedua belah bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman manis yang sederhana. "Hyung pulang, Jungkookie."

Senyuman di wajah Jungkook mengembang. Hatinya terasa lega, semua lelah dan kekesalan yang menumpuk di dadanya lenyap tak bersisa, "Nde. Selamat datang, Hyung."

Taehyung ikut tersenyum, mengelus kedua pipi Jungkook yaang bersemu lalu menepuknya pelan. "jadi sekarang, bisakah kita masuk dan melanjutkan acara 'mari-melepas-rindu' kita ini di dalam, Kook-ah? Karena ku rasa sebentar lagi kita akan jadi tontonan tetangga."

Jungkook mengerjap lalu mengedarkan pandangannya dan tergelak ketika menyadari posisi mereka saat ini. Si Jeon kemudian bangkit dan membantu Taehyung berdiri. "Hyung pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh. Mau ku siapkan air hangat untuk mandi?"

"Ide yang bagus. Dan melihat dari penampilanmu yang masih mengenakan pakaian kantor, sepertinya mandi bersama terdengar menyenangkan."

Jungkook mengangguk. Meraih tas yang di bawa Taehyung dan menggiring pemuda Kim masuk ke dalam. "Tapi setelah itu Tae hyung harus memijitiku. Bahuku pegal dan punggungku sakit sekali karena terlalu lama duduk."

Gantian Taehyung yang mengangguk. Sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang Jungkook sementara ia berbisik di telinga pemuda Jeon tersebut, "Hmm... kau tahu, sayang. Hyung bahkan dengan senang hati rela 'memijiti' bagian tubuhmu yang lain setelah kita selesai berendam nanti."

"Hyung mesum!"

"Ehehe... hanya padamu, Bunny."

"Tentu saja sudah ku hajar kau jika berani mesum begitu pada Jimin. Ah, omong-omong soal Jimin, hari ini si Bantet itu menyebalkan sekali Hyung. Dia..."

Blam

Dan percakapan sepasang kekasih itu sayup menghilang di balik pintu partemen mereka yang tertutup.

 _'Cause I'm only one call away to save your day_

.

.

.

.

.

The End


End file.
